marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Terrance Sorenson (Earth-616)
, Vil-Anon | Relatives = David Sorenson (father, deceased), Margay Sorenson (mother), unidentified wife (deceased), Janet Sorenson (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = UnknownIt was believed he was a member of the Montana Initiative team, Freedom Force, but that has been revealed to be a Skrull impostor. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Super-Hero; Former criminal | Education = | Origin = When Terry Sorenson was seventeen his father, a failed research scientist, had an experimental device that caused an explosion killing his father and mutating him into a fiery, icy super-being in a state of constant thermodynamic flux. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Len Wein; Gil Kane | First = (shadowed) (full) | HistoryText = Terry Sorenson was the son of two well-achieved research scientists. Though his mother was successful, his father was widely disregarded due to his theories of thermodynamics. His father became frustrated, and started drinking and abusing his wife and son. Eventually his wife and son, who was seventeen at the time, left him. While they were leaving, one of David Sorenson's experimental devices caused an explosion which killed him and mutated his son who had tried to save him. His mother, Margay Sorenson, tried to cure her son's mutation, but he eventually mutated further and not only became more powerful but also became mentally unstable. Terry turned to crime after his mother used up their money with her experiments, and took up the name Equinox. After a brief fight with Spider-Man, Equinox then went up against Human Torch and Iceman, but managed to escape. After going insane he again fought against Spider-Man, who teamed up with Wasp and Yellowjacket, and defeated Equinox with the help of Margay Sorenson and negating his powers with a thermic stabilizer that had been built in the Fantastic Four's lab. Terry was later able to control his powers after he had served as a test subject at Project: PEGASUS and joined a support group for former criminals called Vil-Anon. He also renounced crime and started a family, though his wife died and his daughter Janet inherited his powers and unintentionally caused several fires. Terry became frustrated trying to teach his daughter to control her powers, and became physically violent with her. Suspecting that Terry was hurting his daughter and that he had caused the fires, Sam Wilson, a.k.a. Falcon, intervened and had a quick skirmish with Equinox. But after learning the truth, Falcon appeared on Terry's behalf in court, and Terry was able to go free. Afterwards Falcon also helped the Sorensons contact someone who could help Janet control her powers and help Terry overcome his abusive tendencies. Civil War During Civil War he joined a team of super-villains and preferred to leave the country with them, but he was arrested by the Heroes for Hire. | Powers = Thermokinesis: Equinox can generate intense heat and cold within his body at the same time. With his powers active, waves of heat and cold cover him with alternating sheets of flame and ice. *'Pyrokinetic and Cryokinetic Constructs': He can create constructs of fire and ice, such as fireballs or ice slides, and is also able to generate waves of intense heat or cold. Even with his powers inactive he is immune to temperature extremes. Superhuman Strength: These thermic shifts also increases his physical strength to superhuman levels. Superhuman Durability: These thermic shifts also increases his physical durability to superhuman levels. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman, enabling him to lift around 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly used a metallic containment suit designed by his mother. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis